First Time They Met
by stingerette1975
Summary: Truth sets up a blind date between Dean and Roman after both their hearts get broken. Did it work? Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a nice little one shot that I been thinking of….let me know what you think…it may go as a two shot depending. Don't worry, I will have the final chapter up for my other story next week! Stay tuned!**

"I don't know why you talked me into this crap Truth, you seriously couldn't tell me who this guy is?" Roman asked annoyed. Truth talked Roman into a blind date with someone he was friends with for the past 6 months, a guy named Dean. Truth met Dean when they were at the same gym after Dean had moved into town.

 _Truth was working out at Deadman's Yard Gym when he saw a guy he had never seen before. The guy was about the same height he is if not a bit taller and very slimmed down, but still had muscles. Shaggy reddish brown hair and blue eyes._

" _Hey, how are you man?" Truth said as he got up from the bench and took out his hand for a handshake._

 _Dean looked at him suspiciously before slowly putting his hand out to return the handshake. "I'm good, thank you. Umm….who are you?"_

" _Oh!" Truth said as he tried to hide his embarrassment, "My bad, my bad, its on me," he chuckles, "My name is Ron, but people call me R-Truth. And you are?"_

" _Dean…Dean Ambrose." He replied as he sets his bag down beside him. "Why do they call you R Truth?"_

 _Truth wipes his face with the towel around his neck as he responded, "Because I also tell the truth even if people don't want to hear it."_

 _Dean smiles a little, "Well that's good, I hate liars, rather be told the truth and be hurt than lie and be hurt."_

" _I hear ya dawg!" He turned as put away the weights he was lifting. "So what brings you here? Never seen you before."_

" _Well, I just moved here from LA and wanted a fresh start. A new life so to speak. I thought this place was a good place to start over."_

" _You certainly picked the right place. Everyone knows everyone and pretty much gets along here. Should have no problems fitting in."_

 _Dean chuckles as he bends over and opens his bag to take out a water bottle and towel to start his workout. "Yeah, I thought so, is there anything around here to do besides the gym?"_

" _Oh there is lots of things to do dawg! There are places to going hiking and jogging if you like that kinda of thing. We also have a lake that is about 10 miles out of town that people go to fish, camp or to just enjoy the water."_

" _Oh…that is cool, I like to hike and jog. The lake sounds pretty good too."_

" _Good, you have anybody special?" Truth asked, he was always the nosy one, but he was upfront as well, which gets him in trouble at times._

 _Dean looks up at him and gives his annoyance look. "That's really none of your business, I don't know you like that."_

 _Truth puts his hands up in defeat almost. "My bad Dean, didn't mean to get too personal. You don't have to tell me anything man. But welcome to our little town!" he smiled softly as he gets ready to grab his bag._

 _Dean kinda felt bad. He's been here a few days and Truth was the first guy to actually talk to him. He sighs a little before speaking up. "Hey man, sorry, I just don't like to talk about my life to people I don't know."_

" _Hey it's okay, no biggie!" He goes to leave until Dean spoke up._

" _To answer your question, I am single, the last guy I was with, well, it ended badly. I rather not talk about it though."_

" _True enough, true enough. You gay though?" Truth asked excitedly, he has an idea in his head already._

" _Yeah, I am, that a problem?" he asked in confusion. He had no idea why this guy was asking all these questions. He didn't know him nor did he want to at a certain expense._

" _Oh no, my buddy is gay, so it doesn't bother me in the least."_

" _Oh, cool then. Thanks."_

 _Truth nods, "No problem, hope to see you around here more!" His bubbly attitude is certainly catchy. He doesn't seem to have a mean bone in his body. That makes Dean relax a little more._

" _Thanks, and I am sure you will." Dean smiles and then starts his workout as Truth heads to the showers._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Because, you two have so much in common, and I think you two will get along quite well."

Roman sighs in annoyance. "Fine, but this blind date bullshit as got to stop man. Seriously."

Truth sighs in defeat, "Okay dawg. I promise, if this doesn't work out, I'll leave you be, okay. Just Dean is a nice guy to has had a rough time before coming here and I thought, just maybe, you two could start out friends or something."

"I know…." Roman looks down at his hands.

"And your love life sucks too man. I mean, after your last relationship that went south, you deserve some happiness. I'm just trying to help is all." Truth looks down and fiddles with his drinking glass.

Roman then takes his hand and places it on Truth's shoulder and gently pats him on the back, "Thank you Truth, I know you mean well, but blind dates never go well. I just don't want to get hurt again. Not like last time. That's all."

Truth smiles, "I know, but Dean is a good guy Roman, you will like him. He's funny and bright. Gives no shit and very loyal to those he lets in. After getting to know him for the past 6 months, he's pretty level headed for the crap he went through. He just wants to be happy, like you do. All I ask it just give him a chance. He is nervous as hell too. He already got on me for this blind date too, but as I told him, if it works out, great, if it doesn't, then at least you tried."

"Okay, for you Truth, I'll do it, but please, no more if it doesn't work out, okay?"

Truth smiles and nods as he takes his drink.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _2 hours later:_

"Okay, now, when Dean gets here, I will leave, okay?" Truth said as he got Roman seated in the corner booth of a nice diner that was on the outskirt of town. Truth texted Dean and told him the date was on and to be ready in 2 hours and to met him at the diner. Dean texted back that he agrees with the time and that he will be there. He also told him what to wear.

"No, it's okay….you don't have to stay. Go ahead and leave."

Truth looks at him skeptically. "You sure dawg? I mean, I can stay and help…"

Roman chuckles, "Yeah, I'm sure, the purpose of the blind date is to figure out who the person is without outside help. I think I can handle it."

"Okay, well, Dean told me to tell you that he is wearing a green button down shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket."

"Okay, cool, thank you Truth."

Truth nods, "Don't mention it, have fun!" and that he turn and left, leaving a nervous Roman to wait for a guy he knew nothing about.

Finally, 10 minutes of waiting, the bell rang at the door, telling the person working that someone walked in. Roman looked up and almost froze. The guy that Truth described, didn't describe him enough. He thought he was flat out gorgeous.

"Um…hi, I'm Dean.." he said as he made is way over to where Roman was, hoping he was the right one, cause there was no way this is who Truth set him up with. "Are…are you Roman?" he asked, silently hoping it was him.

Roman stood up, never taking his eyes off Dean, cause there was no way Truth set him up with a man with blue eyes like that. "Yeah…Yeah, I'm Roman…uhhh….I'm sorry, nice to meet you Dean…" as he put his hand out for Dean to shake.

Dean smiles warmly as he return the handshake before taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of the chair.

Roman still hadn't taken his eyes off of Dean as they both sat down. "Do…do I have something on my face?" Dean asked as he tried not to blush at this man's presence. Roman was too fucking beautiful to be single. Honestly, Truth had to be lying, no way this man wasn't taken.

Roman looks away bashfully, "I'm sorry De…Dean, but you look hot. It's almost like you are a dream sitting here. No way you are single…especially with those eyes…." He mumbled. He was crushing like a school boy right now."

"The same could be said for you Roman, there is no way you are single either. You are fucking beautiful. Truth has got to be lying…." He was just as bashful, looking down in front of him.

By this time, their food that Truth had already ordered for them and paid for earlier, came and was put in front of them. Good thing since it was a good distraction because they were both acting like little dorks getting ready for their first date ever.

Roman gets ready to bite into a cheeseburger as Dean starts on is fries. The silence was definetly awkward to say the least.

Finally, Roman spoke up, "Um, so what do you do Dean, if you don't mind me asking?"

Dean takes a drink of his soda to swallow his fries then he spoke up, "I, I, umm, training to be a firefighter right now, almost done with my certification. You?"

"That's pretty awesome, Baron Corbin is a great guy to work for at the fire station. Fair, but very firm and no nonsense kinda guy."

"He really is, he seems to be pretty straight forward and to the point, which is what I like. He takes no bullshit from anyone." Dean put some more fries in his mouth.

Roman chuckles a bit before wiping his mouth off. "As for me, well, I work for construction."

"Really, you work for Rated R Housing?"

"Yeah, I've know Edge for about 10 years and he gave me a job once I moved out on my own. I'm actually part owner of his business. We already built about 5 houses in the last two years and we have another 3 on the way."

"Shit, no wonder you are fucking built like a damn Greek God." Roman blushed badly, "No seriously, you look amazing from all that work."

"Well, yeah, I guess I do…" he refused to look at Dean. He wasn't use to compliments, especially after his split with Styles. Styles told him he just wasn't good enough or didn't look good enough. Took a long time from friends and family to convince him that he was just perfect the way he was and still is. It's a work in progress, but he is slowly trying to adjust to it.

Dean stopped eating while Roman looked down at his food. He made the decision to scoot his chair over to Roman and softly touched his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, should I tone it down? I mean…I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable or anything…."

Roman looks up at Dean and smiles a little sadly, "Nah…you're okay, I don't get compliments very much so I am not use to it."

"Hey, seriously, you look gorgeous, and anyone thinks differently, well, that's on them. If anything, I should be honored that you did this blind date with me. I don't look near as good as you do." Roman gives him a puzzling look, raised one eyebrow.

"Dean, you look amazing honestly. You have a waist to die for and and those arms….they look good. You are toned just right."

Dean looks at him and sees that he is sincere in his words. Not since his split with Seth has he felt this warmth in this face and stomach. How he managed to sit down and be on a date with him is a miracle. He will have to thank Truth for this matchup…honestly, he didn't think it would go like this. But he is glad he took the chance and listened to him.

Dean then, cautiously, slid his hand into Roman's and gave it a gently squeeze. Roman looks up again and smiles into those blue eyes. "Want to go for a walk? I think I saw a park nearby and thought we could maybe, I don't know, maybe sit on the bench somewhere and watch the sunset?"

Roman smiled at that request, he loves the sunrise and sunset and always tried to catch them if he can. So for Dean to suggest watching the sunset, it made his insides jump. "Sure, that would be great, I love watching the sunsets here, the colors are beautiful at night."

Dean smiles as they both get up and got their jackets on and slid their chairs under the table. Roman left a tip as well as Dean. Dean then slowly grabs Roman's hand into his and headed out of the diner.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Im seriously gonna have to thank Truth for this…I honestly owe him for setting this up" Dean said as both him and Roman walked from the diner to the park.

"I agree Dean, he really managed to do this right, at least to me…"

Dean smiles in agreement.

Both Dean and Roman arrived at the park a few moments later, holding hands and laughing as they make their way over to the nearby bench, the sun was just starting to set so they were in time to see it go down.

"You're right, it is beautiful to watch…" Dean said as they both sit down on the bench.

"Not as beautiful as you Dean…." Roman said while trying to keep from turning red as a tomato.

Dean looks over at Roman, smiles as he takes his hand and placed it under Roman's chin, forcing him to look at him in the eye. "On the contrary, you are the beautiful one…"

Roman licks his lips unconsciously while looking at Dean's, "May…may I kiss you?" his voice was so quiet that Dean almost didn't hear him.

"That would've been my question, so here is my answer," Dean then leans in, and gently places a chaste kiss on Roman's as the sun goes down…

 **Hope you like this little fluffy one shot…again, there might be a second chapter that would continue their blind date after the park. But that is left up to ya'll! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank so much for the overwhelming response to the little story. I wasn't expecting such good vibes for it, so as a reward, here is the second and final chapter of the little short one I've done. Stay tune to the author's note at the end!**

Roman deepens the kiss a bit that Dean initiated just seconds ago. Dean's lips were soft as a baby's bottom as Roman brought his hand up behind Dean's head as Dean brought his hand up to the side of Roman's face. Once Roman's tongue hit the outside of Dean's lips, Dean let him in immediately as their tongues swirled into one. Dean then slides onto Roman's lap to make the kiss that much better. Roman takes his other hand and slides it up Dean's back, causing him to shiver out a little moan that made Roman's manhood get a little hard.

After a bit, the broke apart, panting, gasping for air as the lay their foreheads together as the oxygen slowly makes its way back to their bodies.

"Fuck Roman….I don't think I've ever been kissed like that on a first date." Mumbles Dean as he closed his eyes to slow his breathing down. "You are by far the best kisser I've ever had."

Roman smiles softly as he lifts his head from Dean's and softly places a kiss on his forehead before bringing his face back down to his and puts his hands on Dean's waist. "Thank you…you aren't so bad either.." he chuckles, "your kisses have made my insides light up and that's not easy to do."

Dean smiles as he opens his eyes to look at Roman's, who just opened his as well. Blue eyes looking at those beautiful brown eyes of his. "I…I uhh….I usually don't ask this, but would you like to go to my place?" Dean asked quietly, not sure if Roman would accept or not.

"Why Dean, I don't know…I mean, I don't usually put out on the first date!" Roman said playfully, "Are you asking me to stay at your place on the first date? What do you take me as?"

 _A sense of humor, what I like…._ Dean thought as he laughed a bit at Roman's sarcastic tone. "Well, I would say easy, but you definitely ain't." he laughs a bit more. "But I am hoping I'd be the first exception since you know, I mean, I'm hot…." Dean said as he slid off Roman and stood in front of him with his jacket off, showing off his toned body through his clothes, which made Roman almost hitched his noise at the sight in front of him. "You mean you would turn this down?" Dean then turned around and shook his ass a bit, making Roman lean up and playfully slap his ass, causing Dean to jump a bit.

"I'd be careful if I was you! Don't start something you can't finish baby boy…." Roman licks his lips as he takes both his hands and places them on Dean's ass and squeezes them, making Dean moan a bit at the contact. "Such a tight, around ass you have here Dean, fits in my hands perfectly…" he whispers as he finally stands up behind Dean and starts to rubs up and down Dean's sides, and letting his hardness close to Dean's ass as he kind of slides up and down, making Dean rolls his eyes back as he leans back with his head on his shoulder, enjoying the little friction Roman is causing.

"Fuuuuck Roman….gots damn it…." Dean mumbles as Dean places his hands on each side of Roman to hold himself up as Roman softly kisses his neck as he brings one hand around and starts to rub his abs slowly down to his wristband.

"If I don't stop right now, we gonna do it right here in the open…" Roman rumbles as his hand starts to go lower and lower to where he feels the hardness of Dean's dick outlined in his jeans.

"Fuck…Roman, lets go…I don't want our first time to be seen by anybody. I want to see this body for myself first." He struggled to say as Roman keeps up his little ministriations.

"Let's go baby boy," Roman said as he reluctantly stops what's he doing and grabs Dean, who is feeling all kinds of loose from Roman's touch, and follows him back to the car and to Dean's place.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean wasn't inside two seconds after shutting the door that Roman pins him to the door face and chest first.

"Fuck Dean, I can't wait any longer. That car ride was the longest I've had to get here just to touch you again like this," Roman was throwing his jacket off and pulling up Dean's shirt over his head. And Dean wasn't fighting him off, in fact, he was more turned on than ever. His and Seth's sex life was never like this. It was always what Seth wanted done, not what he wanted to do. So for Roman to take charge and handle him like this was fresh.

As Dean struggled to grab something, ANYTHING, Roman continued his assault on the man in front of him. He was always the one who took care of his lovers and Dean was no different. But at the same time, he was. AJ never wanted to have sex in any other place but the bedroom and he had to be the one in charge of WHEN they had sex that Roman just went along with it. The only thing Roman never did was bottom to anyone and he made that clear to AJ. But everything else, he complied to to make him happy. Just their sex life was….was just boring. So with Dean, it seems like his sex life is gonna be a bit more spontaneous and fun from the looks of it.

"Damn Dean….fuck you look so fucking gorgeous like this." Roman started kissing down Dean's back as he went down, making Dean moan loud with each light kiss. "You taste good so far, but lets see HOW good you taste down there…." He said as he reached around Dean and unbuttoned his pants and then slowly slide them and his briefs down to where Dean had to step out of them. Roman turned him around and leaned back a bit to admire the view in front of him as Dean struggled to breath. "Fucking beautiful….that is a fucking beautiful dick Dean…and I bet it taste so good…." Roman said as he looks at the dick that was perfectly colored with a pinkish head with the right amount of precum coming out of the slit as Roman methodically licked his lips like he's getting ready to lick a lollipop.

"Ro…Roman…fuck…please…." Dean begged as he struggled to stand up. "Pl..Please…."

Roman smiles as he leans forward and takes a lick, making Dean damn near cum right there. "Hmmm….I was right, it DOES taste good," as he leans back in and takes Dean's legs and slide them over his shoulders, "fuck my face Dean," he said with that deep sexy voice and engulfs Dean in one shot, making Dean scream as Roman starts to bob back and forth. Dean grabs Roman's hair as Dean starts to slowly thrusts in and out of that hot Samoan's mouth as Dean moans incoherent words as Roman continues to suck hard, making Dean squirm as Roman grabs his ass against the wall to keep him pinned. Dean then starts to thrust a bit more, harder and faster as Roman squeezes his ass to have him keep going.

"I'm…I'm so close Roman, fuck I am so close to cumming right now…fucking hell, don't stop, please…" Dean said as he continues to thrust more, and Roman taking it all in with no gag reflex and loving it.

About this time, Dean arches his back and upon tightening his hold on Roman, he yells as Dean cums…..hard, into Roman's awaiting mouth.

After Roman swallows everything Dean had, he releases his dick with a pop and looks up at Dean, who is breathing hard with his eyes close, and gently puts down Dean's legs but still holds him up as he gets up off his knees and faces Dean. "I assume you liked that?" he said with such cockiness in his voice.

"Yeah motherfucker, I did," he chuckles as he tries to find his breath again. That was a hellva blowjob that he has never had in his life. "Not gonna lie, ain't nobody gonna ever be able to top that."

Roman then leans in and softly kisses Dean, "Who says there will be anybody else after me?" he mumbles as he plants another kiss on Dean's trembling lips.

Dean laughs a bit as he returns the kiss. "Touche'" he says into Roman's kisses. "But still, no one can touch that one. That was the best I've had." He softly whispers as he kisses along side Roman's neck. "Think it's my turn to take care of you. You up for it?"

Roman smiles seductively, "Bring it baby boy…"

Dean then grabs Roman's hand and takes him over the back of the couch, turns him around where he is facing a confused Roman, and goes on his knees for a bit. "Don't worry, just relax…." He said as he unbuttons Roman's pants and slides both his briefs and pants to where Roman now steps out of them. He stands back up and pulls Roman's shirt over his head to where they are now both bare ass naked. Dean leans in and kisses Roman's nose before turning him around and gently bending him over, making Roman nervous a bit. "So, something tells me you don't bottom, right big man?"

Roman swallows hard, cause he knows where this could be going. This is something he doesn't do for anybody. "N…no, I don't bottom at all…never have…" he says as he struggles to get the words out. This makes Dean smile a bit more.

"Good, cause I don't top, but that doesn't mean you still can't have a little fun being on the bottom. You up for it?" he asked shyly. He doesn't want to make Roman uncomfortable.

Roman turns and looks at Dean's face, that uncertainity in his looks. Roman nods slowly as he smiles softly at Dean, making Dean relax a bit more.

"Okay, let me make you feel good a bit, okay big man?"

Roman grunts a bit as Dean slides his hands down to Roman's ass. "Fucking hell, this ass is fucking glorious. Like two damn boulders that is nice and hard. Perfectly round too."

Roman starts to blush as Dean continues to pay him compliments. He then closes his eyes and lets Dean have some fun.

Meanwhile, Dean takes his tongue and glides it down his back, making Roman shiver heavily. His moans are slightly coming out as Dean then opens up the crack of Roman's ass. Then Roman screams as Dean licks down to his hole, and sticking it inside.

"FUCK!" Roman roared as Dean spreads his boulders wider and Dean going in and out with his tongue. "Oh God Dean, fuck….fuck fuck fuck!" he mumbles as he starts to thrusts back into Dean's face as Dean reaches around with one hand and grabs Roman's dick, making him damn near loose his legs in the process.

Dean is loving this too. Dean refuses to top to anybody, hes a power bottom like Roman is a power top. So this will definitely make their sex life a lot of fun if they decide to keep pursuing this.

"Don't stop Dean….please, fuck this feels good, fuck…." He says as Dean keeps it up.

Then, before he can ever say anything, Roman roars as Dean hits the spot with his tongue, THE spot that Dean assaults over and over again as he strokes Roman's dick, doubling the pleasure as Roman fucks both his face and his hand.

Roman leans over more and buries his face in the couch as he yells loudly as he cums all over Dean's hand and the couch as he keeps thrusting into Dean's face until he is milked dry.

A few moments later, Dean stands up and wipes his mouth as Roman stuggles to find his breath and tries to stand up without his legs giving out from the intense sex session they just had.

"Fucking hell Dean…" he rasped as he finally turns over and sits on the back of the couch to hold himself up and looks at Dean, who has this big ass smile on his face. "Never had that done before, that fucking tongue is lethal as hell!"

"Oh, like you mouth isnt' a registered weapon itself?"

"But you haven't complained about this mouth so far, have you?"

"Fuck no, that mouth is untouchable to anyone else!"

"Just like your tongue is as well!" Roman said as he pulls Dean in and kisses Dean hard.

Dean responds by kissing him back just as hard.

Both break apart and leans their forehead against each other again as they both try to get the oxygen back into their system.

"So, where does this leave us Dean? I want to see where this goes between us…." He whispers as they both stand there naked as the day they were born. "I like you a lot and I want to see you again, if you are up to it."

Dean smiles as he closes his eyes for a moment. He then spoke up as he pulls away from Roman but still holds Roman's hands. "I like you a lot too Roman. I would love to see where this goes as well. We both seem to have a lot in common and I, for one, want to keep seeing you. Who knows, this could turn into a beautiful relationship."

Roman smiles as he leans in for a quick peck. "Id like that too Dean."

"Good," he said back, "Now, lets head to the bedroom, I don't think we are done here, what do you think?"

Roman chuckles, "Lead the way baby, we still have a ways to go…"

Dean smiles back as the leads Roman back to the bedroom to continue what they started. They will both have to thank Truth for making this happen.

 **A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this! Thank so much for the reviews, favs and follows! Let me know what you think.**

 **I have a new story coming out within the next couple of weeks. I am still plotting the sequel, but the next story will be kinda cool. Keep on the look out!**


End file.
